New Beginnings
by Team.Alice.Jacob
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to Renesmee and Jacob after Breaking Dawn? What would happen if Jacob proposed to Renesmee? What else would happen? Read this story to find out! Post Breaking Dawn


Chapter 1

**Hi-this is my second story for Twilight. Hope you like it! Reviews are ALWAYS welcome and much appreciated! **

**DISCLAIMER: I really wished I owned Twilight but sadly I don't. Stephenie Meyer does!**

**(Nessie's POV)**

I had always imagined my wedding day as the most special day of my life. Flower bouquets of pink and white roses, my bridesmaids dressed in beautiful dresses, my Jacob standing on the altar beaming proudly as I walked down the aisle in my beautiful wedding gown. This was my fantasy of my wedding day.

As I laid in my bed thinking about all of this I heard a soft knock on my door. I sat up and replied, "Come in!"

Jake entered in the doorway with caution. This wasn't usually something Jake did. He always walked with such confidence, such pride. This was very unusual, especially for Jake.

"Hey! What's up Jake?" I said happily. Jake imprinted on me when I was first born. At first we were best friends, but now we have been boyfriend and girlfriend for the last few years.

"Umm…Nessie, can I ask you something?" Jake stuttered.

"Sure." I replied. I was getting worried. Jake was not acting like him. He was all nervous and anxious for some reason.

Jake bent down on one knee, pulled out a jewelry box and said, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen, will you marry me?"

I felt hot tears form at the corners of my eyes.

"Yes, Jacob Black. I will marry you!" I said. Well I didn't really say it. I sort of exclaimed it!

Jake's eyes immediately lit up with excitement.

I now looked at the sparkly rock on my finger. It was gorgeous. It was a simple diamond, something Aunt Alice might not love, but perfect for me. I couldn't wait to go tell my family, but I had something to do first.

I pulled myself up to Jake for a romantic kiss. I remembered back to the days when I had been so pushy and always wanted to kiss him. But I was glad I waited. If I would have rushed I would have never been ready for a moment like this.

As soon as our kiss was over we both knew what we had to do. I dashed down the stairs at vampire speed. To my surprise I found my whole family in the den "watching" TV.

"GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!" I screamed.

"What dear?" Mom asked. I knew she had known about this by the look on her and Daddy's face.

"I AM ENGAGED!!!!!" I proclaimed. I danced around the room showing everybody my lovely ring. Aunt Rose squeezed me into a hug. And before I knew it, Emmett was in this, too, practically suffocating me. Aunt Alice and Grandma Esme were bent over a large catalog. I pranced over to see what it was.

"Ooohh! This one would look beautiful on her!"

"Noo…I like this one."

"What is it?" I asked, begging to know what this catalog was for.

"Wedding gowns!" Aunt Alice squealed. She went on to explain that she had seen this coming and went ahead and ordered a catalog so I would have to wait for one.

I pushed my way through to see the catalog. I would study this more carefully later. I turned to see my future husband snickering in the corner. Apparently my little scene was funny. Daddy got up to go talk to Jake. I imagined it was small talk. You know, the kind the father-in-law says to his future son-in-law. I probably didn't want to know.

Grandma Esme stood up to go get another book. This time it was a calendar. There was going to be so much planning to do. I was sure that my aunt and grandmother were taking care of this for me.

I felt two arms circle around my shoulders, and I was squeezed tightly in my mother's arms. "Oh sweetie." She whispered.

I felt hot tears prick at the corners of my eyes, and I knew I was on the verge of crying once more. "We're going to be so happy." I said whole-heartedly, my voice full of emotion.

She smoothed my hair. "Oh I know, baby."

I smiled brightly when Jacob entered the room once more and he returned it quickly. I caught sight of my father's expression; he looked like he was in pain.

"Daddy." I whispered, running over to hug him.

He crushed me to his chest and kissed my hair, but said nothing. He leaned away from me and looked deep into my eyes, searching for any indecision. "And you're sure that this is what you want?" he asked, his face deathly serious.

"Yes." I paused. "I want it more than anything. I've never been so sure in my entire life."

"Okay." He whispered and pulled me into his chest once more.

No matter what happened, I would always be a daddy's girl. "I love you." I told him.

"I love you too." He released me to Jacob then, going back to his room.

Mom followed him silently, sending a wink my way before retreating up the stairs. I felt bad for my father's grief, but I knew he would get over it eventually. This must be taking a lot out of him though. It hurt him to see me grow up, I knew that much.

Two warm, strong arms pulled me into their loving embrace, and I met my eyes with my fiancé's caring, protecting orbs.

I grinned, feeling happier than I ever have before. He pecked me on the lips once, twice, several times, over and over. "I love you." He whispered when his lips stopped assaulting mine in a way that I had become quite fond of.

"Me too." I think the smile on my face was permanently plastered on my face. "Always."

**Hope you liked it! Edwardlover10 helped me write part of this so thanks to her! Please please please review! It means so much to me!**

**~.Jacob**


End file.
